Lloyd Gets a Job as a Chef
by talesoftheidiots
Summary: Basically, a story about the chaos Lloyd creates as a chef in Genis' restaurant. First fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd's Job as a Chef

Summary: Basically, Genis has his own restaurant, named The Symphonian Delight, and he hires Lloyd. Lloyd makes the restaurant the worst in town because of how bad and messy he cooks, Genis is thinking about firing him... But, he won't fire Lloyd no matter how bad it gets... you will find out why in the story...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with ToS...but I do own The Symphonian Delight... oh sht...can't cook. sorry for the OOCness

Prologue

LET THE STORY BEGIN!

"PLEASE!" yelled Lloyd

"NO, now shut up" Genis says

"Why not?"

"Because you are a horrible chef! I never thought I would say this but... YOU ARE WORSE THAN RAINE!"

"HEY! I heard that Genis!" yelled Raine.

"Sorry..."

"GENIS! GIMME THE STUPID JOB AT YOUR RESTAURANT!" yelled Lloyd

"NO!"

"Gimme the job! Or I'll tell Raine that you kissed Presea, on the lips! Presea!" At that moment Genis's face turned a very nice shade of pink.

"But... but... it made her happy! Oh.. all right... I'll let you in..."

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Next chapter... The Start of the Chaos!


	2. Chapter 2: The Chaos Begins!

THE START OF THE CHAOS!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything that has to do with ToS...but I do own The Symphonian Delight... oh sht...can't cook. sorry for the OOCness.

LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

Sizzle. Sizzle. BOOM! (Lloyd made the pizza explode by turning the oven to 1000 degrees...)

"LLOYD! What happened?" said Genis

"Um... I blew up the pizza..."

"BLEW UP A PIZZA? HOW?"

"I wanted the pizza to cook faster so I turned the oven to 1000 degrees..."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I said 'I wanted the pizza to cook faster so I turned the oven to 1000 degrees'"

"Lloyd you idiot... Turning up the oven doesn't make it cook faster... it makes it burn... or in a worst case scenario... it will EXPLODE!"

"Ooooohhhh..."

Genis comes into the kitchen and hits Lloyd hard on the head with a baking pin roller thingy... (or what ever it is called.)

"OW! Genis! Do that again and I'll tell Raine what you did with Presea..."

"Whatever you do DO NOT tell about me and Presea"

(Amazing... Genis actually didn't use proper grammar... he must be THAT mad. And by the way... I don't like grammar so I probably won't be using proper grammar. Anyway, back to the story. Now, Genis is going to show Lloyd how to cook a pizza correctly, but I'm to lazy to put that part in. Well back to the case of Lloyd making complete chaos in the restaurant.) 1 hour later...

"Here you go, Sir" said Lloyd as he brought up a silver platter to a man at a table.

"Ah, perfect my soup"

"Enjoy!" said Lloyd, as he ran away quickly.

"UUUGGGHHHH! What is in this soup?" He stared down into his soup. While he was looking down a chunk of fried cow tongue floated up to the surface of his soup. The guy then yelled "UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! THIS IS THE WORST RESTAURANT EVER! I FOUND SOME FRIED COW TONGUE IN MY SOUP!" and stormed off. That made the reputation of the restaurant drop by 50, it was 100 before.

Now, The Famous Chef Lloyd will try to create a quesadilla.

"Lloyd, all you have to do is cook a quesadilla, ok?" said Genis

"Ok, that sounds easy"

Lloyd starts grilling a tortilla then put on some cheese and chicken, then he put on another tortilla on top of the cheese and chicken. He goes to the bathroom. He gets constipated. Leaves the quesadilla on the grill. For 20 minutes. He comes back. The quesadilla was totally black and the cheese was all evaporated, and the chicken was charred worse than Efreet's butt.

"Here you go, Sir"

"Thank you, I love quesadillas"

"Your welcome" says Lloyd as he runs off to cook something for someone else.

The guy looks down at his plate. He screams. The quesadilla is all charred and the cheese is basically evaporated, the chicken was horridly burnt, too. He runs off. The reputation drops about 20 by this.

Now they only have a 30 out of 100 rep.

Next chapter... He Messed Up Cold Cereal...


	3. Chapter 3: He Messed Up Cold Cereal

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with ToS...but I do own The Symphonian Delight... oh sht...can't cook. sorry for the OOCness

HE MESSED UP COLD CEREAL...

"Ok Lloyd, all you have to do is make some cold cereal. Its not that hard. OKAY?"

"Got it Genis!" said Lloyd ad Genis walked off. "What is cereal?" Lloyd said to himself. I know, how could he not know what delicous, yummy, milky cereal is?

"Here you go litte boy!"

"I'm not little you idiot!"

"Yah you are! Your half my size!"

"Lloyd just shut up and let him eat, okay?" said Genis.

"Ok..."

The little kid takes a bite of the cereal, decides its good than eats more... then he pukes. "How did you mess up my cereal you idiot!"

"I just put in milk in cereal thats all!" said Lloyd as he slams down a box of Coco Puffs and a empty jug of milk. The little boy examines the labels. "YOU IDIOT! The milk expired 15 years ago and the Coco Puffs expired 3 years ago!"

"Oopsies..."

(The kid pukes again, then again, and again, and again, and I'm to lazy to put the other 'and again's in, oh well, he went to the hospital and died of food poisoning... who knew:P I did, I wrote it)

Next chapter... Lloyd Gets FIRED


	4. Chapter 4: Lloyd Gets Fired

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with ToS...but I do own The Symphonian Delight... oh sht...can't cook. sorry for the OOCness

Pairings Colloyd Gesea

Lloyd Gets FIRED!

Lloyd comes in late for work holding a girls hand. (It was Colette's hand, no suprise there.) Lloyd walked into Genis' office to say "Sorry I'm la- Oh My God! What the hell are you doin' with Presea!" (he had walked in on Genis makin' out with Presea and also Genis was kinda pullin down her shirt a little...)

"Oh... um... nothing!" said Genis.

"Yes you were!"

"Oh ok.. its wat it looks like... If you keep my secret I'll keep a secret for you... please!"

"Oh.. ok... in that case... come here Colette!"

"What honey?"

"I told you not to me call me that here!"

"Sorry sugar pie!"

"ggrrrrrr... ahh what the heck, Genis said he'll keep a secret."

(Colette grabs Lloyd and kisses him, and obviously... he likes it)

"Well Genis, I guess you have your secret to keep now..." said a happy Lloyd.

"Actually, thats two secrets...which do you want me to keep?"

"The kissing one"

"Ok then Lloyd your fired!"

Lloyd picks up the phone and "Hey, Raine, its Lloyd, I just wanna say that Genis was maki-" Something that sounds like 'Indignant Judgement' is said and..."AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" (Lloyd just got struck with Indignant Judgement...he almost dies.)

"Lloyd I'll keep both of your secrets if you dont tell anyone mine and if you quit, or let me fire you"

"Okies! I was gonna quit anyway, but I didn't want so you would fire me and I would tell Raine, heheh, I also got tired of being yelled at..."

Author Notes: I probably will not continue this story, but I might make a new story of after Lloyd quiting, Raine getting a job at Sheena's restaurant.


End file.
